It is known to attach an external, mechanically hinged joint brace to a human limb, with the hinge overlying a joint in that limb. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,091 discloses several such braces. Another such conventional brace is known as the Richards-Illizarov System.
However, conventional joint braces have been constructed only for application to human joints. Such joint braces are ineffective for application to animals, at least in part because they are too complicated, and thus likely to be damaged or otherwise disturbed by the animal while wearing the brace. Conventional joint braces are also structurally inadequate for joints in animal limbs.